Pie day
by edward-chibi-lover
Summary: This is a Shaman King,Beyblade Xover there is a character in this story named elie, she's not the same one from Rave Masters This is about how pie day unfolds. Plz no flames.


**This is a Shaman King,Beyblade Xover there is a character in this story named elie, she's not the same one from Rave Masters This is about how pie day unfolds.**

**desclaimer: I don't own anything in this story -starts weeping saying over and over 'I have nothing!'- Plz, no flames.**

**Pie Day**

It was March 14th when it all started. We were at school celebrating pie day and I am getting more and more bored by the minute. I don't really want pie but I am forced here by my teachers so yeah. I go up to each one of the pies,for the hell of it, and get some of each pie and mix them together then someone screams...

Someone: "Pie fight!"

We all start throwing pie around like crazy. I set one piece of pumpkin pie to the side because it is my favorite kind of pie. I was going to eat it later. Then everyone starts leaving. I hear a squish sound and see Lyserg stepped on my pie with his crappy shoes.

Anna: "Did you just step on my pie? My favorite pie."

Lyserg: "Uhh… sorry."

Anna: "Sorry don't bring the pie back Lyserg but money does. Do you have any money,Drug boy you know,to pay for the pie?"

Lyserg: "No."

Anna: "What do you mean you don't have money? How do you buy all your drugs, Drug boy?"

I kicked down the door and drag Lyserg into the hall.

Anna: "You are coming with me druggy."

Tyson walked over because he happened to be there.

Tyson: "Anna,you suck."

Anna: "What did you say fatty?"

Then out of no where Elie and Kai show up.

Yoh: "Anna,what are you doing?"

Anna: "Beating the hell out of Drug boy because he stepped on my pie with his crap shoes!"

Tyson: "Kai,you suck."

Kai grabs Tyson by the collar of his shirt.

Kai: "What did you say Fat Ass!"

Tyson: "Elie,you're a whore."

Elie: "What the hell did you just call me! I'm going to take your insides and slam them all over the floor and wall!"

Kai: "I'll help."

Elie and Kai start to beat the hell out of Tyson,while I move closer to Yoh.

Anna: "Yoh, you better buy me some pie because this Drug addict won't do it and if I don't get my pie,Yoh, I'm gonna double your training!"

Yoh: "Aww, Anna please don't do that."

Kai: "If you two are done talking,will you get over here so that this dumbass and Drug boy don't escape."

Yoh: starts beating up Lyserg

After Lyserg and tyson are beat up

Kai: "thats what you get Tyson."

Elie: "You know, he looks better now that hes all beat up."

Anna: "Even though that makes me a little happier that they are bleeding to death, it still doesnt bring back my pie."

Yoh: "It's ok Anna, we will go buy some more pie."

Anna:"Wait,I have to give something to someone."

Anna:Walks over to a guy on crack in a corner of the school "Hey Kenny,listen, if you get me some pumpkin pie, I'll give you some crack and I'll even give you your computer back."

Kenny: ooooooo, Kenny like crack,Kenny want crack."

Anna: gives Kenny some money Now go buy me some pumpkin pie,ok?

Kenny: starts running like an animal toward the door screaming 'crack'

Elie:"I've never noticed he was standing there I just thought it was some guy standing there like an idiot."

Kai:"Whatever, lets just get some pie so this day can end."walks off

Elie: "Ohhhhhhhh, hes so kawaii!chases after kai

Yoh:"We better follow them or we'll never catch up to them."follows after Kai and Elie

Anna: whatever.follows everyone

30 min. later in front of the pie shop

Anna: "Finally we got to the pie shop."

Yoh:smiles

Kai: "Lets please hurry up and get her stinkin pie so she shuts up."

Elie: "Yay pie! Come on Kai hurry up and lets go in!"

All:enter pie store

store keeper who we will call Bob: "Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

Anna: walks up to Bob and grabs him by the collor "Now you listen here you better have pumpkin pie or i'll cut off your ass and sew it to your face,you got that!"

Yoh: "cowering behind table

Kai: Hehsmirks

All:hear screaming fan girls

Elie: "Where are they they can't have MY Kai!" holds onto Kai

Kai: coughs annoyingly "Could you please let go of me?

Anna: "If you to love birds are done,I would like to have some pie."

Bob: "Wow guess what?"

Anna: "Your gay?"

Bob: "No no it's just that I just so happen to have one last piece of pumpkin pie."

Anna: "thats great now give it to me you fat lard who has nothing better to do."

Bob: "Ok that will be $3.75 please."

Anna:Hands him a 5.00 "Keep the change."

Bob: "thank you come again."

Anna: "NOW Im happy"goes and walks toward a table when someone trips me and makes me drop the pie

Everyone: stares in shock " oh no Annas not looking too happy"

mysterious person: "oh im so sorry are you okay?"

Anna: angry aura surrounds,looks up to see who did it and it was none other than Lyserg Diethel "YOU AGAIN?"

Lyserg: " oh no im sorry I really didnt mean to do that."tyson sneeks up behind lyserg

Tyson: "hey lyserg what are you doing hanging around the whore(elie) the ugly guy(kai) the wimp(yoh)and the prep(me)?"

Kai:" I wouldn't be talking, your head is shaped like a potato that even your mother was discrased."

Elie: Yeah and who are you calling a whore?

Yoh: "And I'm not a wimp."

Anna: "Shut up Yoh!"really mad about pie incedent

Yoh:goes back to hiding behind table

Anna: "Hey Kai and Elie why dont you rip out his insides and his private part and shove them all down his crack addicted throat?"

Kai and Elie: "with pleasure."

tyson and lyserg: "we are sorry, please forgive us."

Kai and Elie: "not this time." starts ripping out their intestines and shoving their special parts down their throats( I'm sorry for that mistake, we all know that lyserg and Tyson don't have special parts)

Anna: grabs Yoh by the collor and drags him out " You're coming with me to find pie."

Yoh: sheepishly scratches head with waterfall eyes "Yes Anna."

Anna: gasps and looks up and sees another pie store right across the street

Yoh: "Wow, that's convenient."

Anna: "For once Yoh, your on the right page."

Yoh: "Hehe."

Kai and Elie come out with little traces of blood on them

Both: "Wow, another pie store."

in distance you hear police sirens and ambulences coming

other pie store owner who we will call Joe: "Oh no, they are back I wonder what happened?

All: "We don't know."

Joe: "Okay, hey where are my manners, come in, come in,do you guys wants some pie?"

Anna: thinking rapist "YES!"

Joe: "Okay wait a minute, let me get my grandson to get your order."yells back to the back of the store, then a kid comes out,no taller than the counter, came out

Joe:" I would like you all to meet my grandson Kenny he's been acting real strange these days."

Anna: " Yeah, lifes a bitch."

Kenny: "Crack CRack CRAck CRACk CRACK!

Joe: "Uhhhh never mind him,what kind do you want?"

Anna: "Pumpkin pie, now!"

Joe: " Oh, why don't you go get it yourself, we just got a lot of them just recently."

Anna: "Finally!"literally runs back there and screams"Pie Glorious Pie!"

5 minutes later I come out with pie all over my face and a pumpkin pie in my hands"I'm happy now!"

Anna: "Now, much do I owe you?"

Joe" It's nothing, don't worry, come again."

Anna: "Good."

Kai: "Finally, she got her pie, now we can go home."

Elie: " I'm going home with you, Kai."

Kai: groans "Okay, fine."

Yoh:"Anna,can I have some of that pie?"

Anna:"Hell no! I went through a lot to get this pie and I'm savoring every bite."

Yoh: "Awwwwwwww no fair."

All leave store

Kai" Well, I guess we'll see you two laterwalks with Elie to his house

Yoh: "Please Anna, I really want some pie."

Anna: "No means no! Get that through your thick,hollow skull!"

Yoh: jumps on Anna, from behind, in a hugging postion causing her to drop the pie"Oooooops,sorry Anna. Please don't kill me,please."

Anna: staring at what used to be a perfectly good pie"Oh my gosh."

Yoh: starts running home in fear"I'm sorry Anna."

Anna: starts chasing him at a speed of 31.4 mph "Your head is mine Asakura!"

THE END


End file.
